In current network application, generally, a packet is a basic unit for transmission. For determining the priority of a number of packets in network transmission, packets are imparted with respective priority levels according to a network transmission protocol. For example, an image or a voice packet is generally classified as a high priority-level packet because of its delay-sensitive feature. Furthermore, for transmitting the packets according to respective priority levels, a plurality of queues corresponding to the different priority levels are implemented in the network design for arranging and transmitting the packets.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional queue hardware structure with priority level differentiation. As shown in FIG. 1, the first queue 11 is provided for storing the packets of a relatively high priority level and the second queue 12 is provided for storing the packets of a relatively low priority level. Typically, the packets of a lower priority level in the second queue 12 will not be transmitted until all packets of a higher priority level in the first queue 11 are transmitted and cleaned out. Therefore, the packet transmission of the first queue 11 usually occupies most of the bandwidth of the transmission channel 10 so that the packets in the second queue 12 cannot be transmitted out and errors are likely to occur in upper layer applications.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a packet transmission order-coordinating method and device to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.